


The Changable Laws of Magic

by Sheneya



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 15:17:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16767712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheneya/pseuds/Sheneya
Summary: Different types of Magic have different laws.





	The Changable Laws of Magic

Gary hadn’t been sure what Constantine had meant by what they did not fitting the criteria for him losing his virginity. In fact he quite clearly remembered being penetrated that night, multiple times… HE SAW STARS at one point.

Yet there Constantine had been, telling him that no, not only was he still, technically a virgin, but they needed him to stop a rampaging unicorn, which honestly sounded more like one of those DnD campaigns when none of his players managed to roll above a 10 throughout the entire game, rather than an actual, real life issue, but there he’d been, pomegranate in hand.

He was pulled from his thoughts by Constantine giving his currently singular nipple a sharp pinch.

“What’s going through your mind Squire.” The other man had been pretty cocky when he’d first asked Gary about properly taking care of the virginity thing, but two hours, five drinks later and the complete stripping of both their clothes later, he was oddly pensive.

“I was just wondering about the whole virgin/not virgin thing. You’d think… after what we did, I wouldn’t have been able to attract a Unicorn of all things, even a demonic one.”

Constantine eyed the bandage that was covering what used to be Gary’s second nipple, before bending his head to lick and suckle the remaining one until Gary was whimpering and shaking beneath him.

“You really are quite sensitive squire.” He chuckled before reaching over and pulling a small foil package out of the pocket of the jacket that was draped over the small chest of drawers. “Truth is, different areas of magic have different laws that apply to them.” He gently cupped and rubbed Gary’s balls before shifting his hand until it had a loose grip around the base of his penis.

“That particular species of unicorn is part of a magic that follows a form of gender-binary.”

Gary shuddered and dug his fingernails into Constantine’s shoulder as the other man began gently stroking his cock. “Binary.”

“Well, by their rules, if you’re male, you’re male, if you’re female, you’re female, whatever you may have physically been before doesn’t register. However, for virginity, if you had been female, our little adventure would have 100% been seen as a loss of it, but you are currently a man.”

Gary froze a little as Constantine ripped open his little foil package and rolled the freed condom down Gary’s erection.

“However, as a male, by their set of magical laws.” Constantine explained as he shifted and manoeuvred into position. “You need to be the one doing the penetrating.”

Gary didn’t respond, he was too busy trying to breath as Constantine began his slow slide down.

“I’ll need you to be patient love, I’ve had my fair share, but, you are a bit of a monster yourself down there squire.”

Gary wondered if he might not have ripped holes in his bed-sheets from how tightly he was gripping them.

“Relax squire, we know it’s your first time, and I’d rather you blow a load then a gasket alright.”

Gary squeaked and nodded as the other man finished his slide down. He tried to gasp in a couple of breaths and loosen his grip on the sheets just a little before Constantine started moving properly.

Properly settled, Constantine shifted forward and rested one hand over Gary’s uninjured nipple before placing the other on his stomach. “You let me know if the protection and healing spell I placed on your other nipple starts fading before we’re done alright squire?”

Gary nodded so fast it made his already light head spin a little.

“Alright squire, here we go.”

Constantine’s first motion after settling, was almost as slow as when he’d initially sat himself on Gary’s penis, but the little, almost sub-vocal sounds he was making, seemed to indicate he was enjoying himself. Gary was making a few sounds of his own.

Constantine’s muscles tensed a little as he got near the tip of Gary’s cock, before he slide back down, moving a little faster this time.

“Phew… you are hitting all the right spots squire.”

Gary took a few seconds to process the words, and the fact that he’d somehow stopped breathing again.

“Thank you?” He said, slightly confused as he took a few deep breaths to clear the spots from his vision.

Constantine was moving in earnest now, and Gary found himself able to pull back and relax a little more, finally releasing his grip fully from the sheets surrounding them.

Now that his hands were free though, he wasn’t sure what to do with them. It seemed silly, and a little selfish to just rest them against the sheets while Constantine rode him, but he didn’t really know what the other man might like.

The only other time they’d done anything, Constantine been the one leading, pretty much the same as this time actually.

Constantine seemed to notice his confusion though. “My nipples aren’t as sensitive as yours, but they still feel good.”

He let out the most obscene sound as Gary tentatively did as suggested. “You need to pinch a little harder love, but not too much….Mmmhhh that’s good, now roll them just a little… not too mu… much, not too far, nice and gentle… go… good, that’s Hhhaa, that’s good.”

Gary did this for a few minutes as it seemed to rob Constantine of the ability to more than moan and whimper.

Gary startled and suddenly found himself pressing his hands against Constantine’s chest as the other man moved the hand that was splayed against Gary’s stomach to his dripping cock. The motion had made the hand on Gary’s sweat-soaked chest slide up until it was on the bed next to his neck.

Gary felt the world start to rush around him, before it narrowed until all he could feel was Constantine’s tight heat rhythmically clenching around him.

He thought he heard the other man say something, but it was lost in the sound of a throaty wail and the sensation of warmth splashing across his stomach and chest, followed by his senses greying out.

He woke to the soft play of his discarded t-shirt wiping across his stomach and chest, followed by Constantine gently prodding around the bandage. “Spell’s still holding, but you should still put a clean one on, I got you everywhere.”

Gary looked down, and noticed he was bare again. “Don’t worry squire, all tied up and in the trash.”

Gary nodded, still fuzzy from the orgasm he’d just had.

“You going to stay?” He wasn’t surprised when Constantine shook his head.

“Sorry love, demon hunting and exorcism’s a dangerous business, got to keep everything balanced or things go wrong.”

“Ok… what was it you said, when you, you know…” He turned red. “... when you came?”

“... I said you did bloody well for a first-timer. Most blokes don’t last that long the first time they get their dick’s up someone.”

His words didn’t ring true in Gary’s ears, but he accepted them anyway, Sara had mentioned that the Warlock was a good guy, but he was flighty at best, impossible at worst, and Gary just didn’t know him well enough to push his boundaries.

“Anyways.” Gary looked up, apparently while he’d been thinking, Constantine had been getting himself dressed. “I’m going to head home and have myself a hot shower, a smoke and a nice drink.”

“Alright, do you want me to portal you?”

“Nah my love, I need a good walk, and I’m not that far from the flat I have here, see you round squire, don’t forget the bandage.”

Gary lay in his bed until he heard the front door close, his legs were still a little shaky.

Finally he did as Constantine suggested and made his way to the bathroom to clean the wound and put a new sticky plaster on.

He stared into the mirror for a few seconds before a single thought came to him.

“Wait, Has he ever heard Constantine refer to the other men in his life as My Love? Or even the women for that matter. Love yes, but never My Love.”

It didn’t matter, it wouldn’t help to dwell on it anyway.


End file.
